A Heart Half Full
by Fallen-Angel-Darling
Summary: "Have you ever had a best friend? Then suddenly, that best friend would just disappear forever? You wouldn't be sad. No, you'd be devastated. Crushed. Destroyed. So don't say you understand. Because you never will." KeiXHikari fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as it brings tears to my eyes, I sadly do not own SA... only new characters I make up. You've been warned.

Chapter 1: Return of the Best Friend

Hikari's POV:

_Beep...Beep...Beep...BEEP!_ I rolled over with a groan, and slammed my fist onto the snooze button on my alarm clock, nearly breaking it in half. I yawned and stretched as I stood up from my bed. The bed that always seems comfier every morning my alarm clock goes off. I quickly started my morning routine, starting with a nice shower to wake me up, some quick morning exercises to get my blood flowing, getting dressed, eating some breakfast, brushing my teeth, and finally setting off for school.

"Go and make your father proud! Love you!" yelled Dad as I was walking out the door.

" Hai! I'll try to come back today as NO. 1 Dad! Ja ne!"

Running down my street, I felt like skipping to school that day. But of course I didn't. Instead, I tried to think of more ways to beat Takishima...

My rival for 10 years, my somehow important friend, my fellow Special A member, the number 1 (for now, hehehe), and... my boyfriend.

Confusing? Not for me! Believe it or not, but I guess you can say I'm a little dense. Well apparently, Takishima was in love with me. And still is. I think... And everyone knew about it. But me. I think... We first met each other when our fathers introduced us to each other. My dad had been training me for as long as I could remember, and I soon grew into one of the best. Undefeated. Victorious. Yep, that was me. Until Kei Takishima came into the picture. Takishima was the first person who ever beat me. And thats how I dubbed ourselves rivals. I don't know why I did, but I think it had something to do with my pride. Or more likely, my dad's. You see, my dad always told me, he trained me to be number one, because he could see my "potential". He always wanted his children to do their best and be at the top. So, then Kei took that place of number one when he beat me, and I didn't want my dad to be disappointed in me, and therefore, I swore that one day, I would claim the number one title once again for my dad.

Ok, ok, enough with the life story. Moving on! Takishima fell in love with me, I didn't find out until almost a year ago, yada yada yada. You know the story. But, even though we are now a couple, we still remain rivals. Sure its different than it used to be at times, but sometimes a change is good. Real good.

"Hikari! Good morning my lil angel!" I turned around to see Akira getting out of a sleek, black car waving at me. I waved back with a big smile on my face as she started walking towards me. Or skipping I should say.

"Akira!" I exclaimed as she wrapped me in one of her bear hugs.

"Oh my Hikari! You look so pretty this morning! And its such a beautiful day! Its decided! I shall make a special tea and snacks today to share with my dear Hikari!" Akira said, a sparkly happy auro surrounding her as she clasped her hands together and her eyes sparkled, already imagining how delightful it all would be.

I grinned. Every day Akira for you.

"Ohayo Ni-san. **(A/N just in case you guys dont know, ni-san means number two in Japanese) ** Did you miss me?" a voice that was all too familiar to me said. I turned around to see Takishima wearing his usual smirk/grin.

"Ohayo Takishima!" I replied. Then realizing what he said, my face turned red and my fists balled up. "DON'T CALL ME NUMBER TWO!" were the words that came next out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them.

The smirk grew even larger. He gave a small chuckle, barely audible, and took my hand in his. I blushed, and shut up. I guess you can tell I'm not the greatest romantist in this whole relationship ordeal.

"Oh don't let that monster get my poor Hikari's mood down! Come on Hikari, the list is supposed to go up today." Akira said tugging on my arm impassively.

I gasped and grabbed the sleeve of both of them and started dragging them towards the school buletin board. "Come on then! What are you waiting for?"

Takishima gave a teasing smile. "Why getting so worked up if you know you're always going to be number two? It is true, ni-san will always be ni-san." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

An imaginary 100lbs cinder block fell from the sky and landed on my shoulders mercifullessly. Ok, thats it. Does it say anywhere in the Dating Handbook that a girl can't bury her boyfriend if the boyfriend's favorite passing time is torturing the poor, innocent girl? Huh? Well is there? I think not!

"Takishima," I yelled, one hand on my hip, the other pointing a finger at him. "I promise you, this time I will beat you! And then you'll be number two!"

"We'll see." Another smirk.

"You got to be kidding me..." I mumbled into my hands.

"Yep, ni-san is still ni-san."

My hands clutched my head tighter. "Shut up!"

Was that a chuckle? "You remember the bet?"

Of course I remember the bet. ~Flashback~

"Takishima, I challenge you! The person to get the highest on the class grade list wins!"

"And what happens when I win?"

"IF you win, the bet is um... um... what was it..."

"How about this? Winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want."

"Hai! Then its on!"

"Good luck. Though I might want to start packing my bags if I were you."

"B-Bags? What bags?"

"If I win, you have to go on vacation with me and my family this spring break."

"NA-NII?" ~End of Flashback~

I grudgingly raised my head. "H-Hai."

"Well then, I guess we'll be spending our spring break together in Paris. See you at the greenhouse... ni-san."

"Wait, what? What do you mean Paris? Takishima! Wait up! Tell me! Takishima!"

Everything seemed like it always was. But who knew I couldn't be farther from the truth. One event would change all of us.

**A/N sorry its so short. I was up way too late last night writing this after recovering from a hideous ordeal of writers block. Now go easy, its my second fanfic, my first for SA. All reviews are welcome and I promise the next chapter will be longer and more twisted *evil laugh* *Clear throat* Sorry, ok thanks and luv ya! Ja ne!**


	2. Hey Guys

Hey guys.

I KNOW! It has literally been forever since I've been on here. Long story short, the computer I used to create my stories broke and we never got a new one. Until the one I have now. Also, I lost the motivation the keep these stories going during that time period. A lot of things have changed. I've been going through a depressing time and I'm still having days where I just don't want to do ANYTHING but lay in my room and hide. But don't worry your little heads. I'm too stubborn to just give up on this story so I'm still going to continue writing, just not as frequently has I used to. And after reading over my writing I already had... let's just say my grammar and sentence structure was cringe worthy. So there is going to be some SERIOUS editing done to those.

Anyway, thanks for staying with me (if you have anyway) and I'm thinking of changing my username, so don't freak out if you can't find my name anywhere.

But really, thanks... Thanks a bunch.

See you soon.

~Makenzee (Lime Heart)


End file.
